onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Iaian
|status = Alive |height = 178 cm (5'10") |weight = 63.4 kg (139.8 lbs.) |occupation = Hero |level = A-Class |rank = 2 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 34 |manga = Chapter 31 |anime = Episode 10 |Name = Iaian |weapons = Katana |japanese = Yoshimasa Hosoya |english = Xander Mobus |partners = Bushidrill Okamaitachi Atomic Samurai}} Iaian (イアイアン, Iaian) is the A-Class Rank 2 professional hero and a top disciple of Atomic Samurai. Appearance Iaian is a young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a long sleeved black shirt under his sleeveless medieval silver armor as well as a helmet. He carries his sword on the left side of his hip. After his fight with Melzalgald, he lost his left forearm. Personality Iaian is shown to be quick-tempered as witnessing the widespread destruction of A-City, an act he deems "unforgivable," enrages him. Also, upon being attacked by a mysterious alien, Iaian gives no quarter and responds immediately with an attack of his own. He is quite headstrong and cocky since he willing to take on Garou head on to make his master proud of him without regarding his strength. History At some point in the past he and his teammates fought Child Emperor and lost. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc After the destruction of A-City, Iaian climbs out of the rubble only to see nothing standing in front of him but the Hero Association's Headquarters. He later saves a father and his son from being killed by Melzalgald after the father moves some rubble to get to his son. As he is standing there, the monster appears behind him and attempts to crush his head. Melzalgald only crushes his helmet, its occupant having moved away in time. He states that there was no way he would not have noticed its killing intent and proceeds to attack the monster. While dodging one of the monsters attacks, his left arm was torn off. Melzalgald began splitting itself into five different form, feeling hopeless of his situation, the monster is suddenly cut to pieces by Atomic Samurai and was ordered to stop bleeding by his master. While the S-Class heroes are fighting the monster, Iaian advises to retreat and find another way to kill the monster, but his pleas were futile. During the fight he witnessed Bang being struck by Melzalgald attack and was surprised to see he was unharmed. After the monster was defeated the spaceship that was above them began to collapse and Iaian was helped carried by Atomic Samurai. Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Iaian, Okamaitachi and Bushidrill are waiting outside discussing about Garou's hero hunt, while their master Atomic Samurai is attending a meeting with the Council of Swordmasters. After Atomic Samurai killed the monster Haragiri, Iaian noticed the smell of blood and Atomic Samurai ordered they will strike the Monster Association. Iaian, Okamaitachi and Bushidrill confront Devil Long Hair. At some point, Iaian is knocked out by Black Sperm and Garou steps on his face. Abilities and Powers Being the second highest A-Class hero, Iaian is a rather powerful individual. It is also stated by Fubuki that, like his fellow disciples, he could be S-Class if it wasn't for Sweet Mask. It is worth noting that while he was weakened after losing his arm, he remains a powerful fighter. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Iaian is shown to possess outstanding speed and reaction time as he was able narrowly avoid a sneak from Melzalgald from behind along with dealing a counterattack simultaneously. He also dodged a follow up attack from the alien at close range though not completely as he lost his left forearm from it. Enhanced Endurance: Iaian is very durable with high pain tolerance as he only displayed shock with no signs of outward pain from having his left forearm blasted off from Melzalgald's attack. Fighting Style Expert Swordsman: Being the top disciple of Atomic Samurai, Iaian is extremely skilled with the sword. He has been shown to have a rather keen grasp of what is happening around him, easily avoiding an attack from a large monster and then returning a strike right after. *'Iai of Certain Kill' (必殺の居合, Hissatsu no Iai): True to his name, Iaian attacks with iai strikes, unsheathing his sword, performing slashing attacks, and returning the sword to his sheath all in an instant. Equipment Katana: Iaian carries a katana that has a black hilt with a circular hand-guard. The sheath is painted black. Knight Armor: Despite studying swordsmanship under Atomic Samurai, he dons a silver knight-like armor instead. During the invasion of the Dark Matter Thieves, the helmet was crushed by Melzalgald's sneak attack. Hero Rating Iaian's rating determined by the Hero Association: Major Battles Trivia *Iaian's name is a Japanese portmanteau of "iai", a sword-based Japanese martial art, and "aian" or iron, referring to his armored appearance. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:A-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Heroes